


Lumien - Biodegradeable?

by turtle_lizard



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldnt help myself, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, What Was I Thinking?, Will is a little pornstar, parvill - Freeform, parvis needed to jerk off real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_lizard/pseuds/turtle_lizard
Summary: Parv finds will on the floor of his office birthing eggs and parv is FACINATED





	Lumien - Biodegradeable?

If there's one thing Parvis _didn't expect_ it was that Will had always taken the full moon to "Keep to himself for a day". Shockingly when Parv arrived he heard odd to hear, (at least from Strife's tower), noises. Exploring the winding tunnels and paths through thee base that is foreign to him, he hears the noises getting more high pitched. Breathy? Aroused? Or was that Pain? Whatever it is it's coming from strife's office and Parv just couldn't help himself. He's curious, _sue him_.

When he opens the door the last thing he expected was to see strife splayed out on the floor his crotch glowing brightly as his freckles and such flared with his moans of pleasure. let alone the fact strife has glowy green junk! And uhm, those are definitely tentacles winding around his hand...

Christ what have I walked in on?

As Strife lets out a particularily loud moan as he finally notices parv in the door staring.

"Hah- fuck Parvis- what- what are you doing?!"

"I came over to get some food but uhm, I see you're busy so I'll leave you to it."

"Oh-! Parv no! Please! I- god this is fucked! I need help!"

Parv stills and looks at the pale green glowing man and walks over quietly as if possesed and asks almost with a purring smirk.

"Does Strifey have a problem I need to solve?"

At the deep raspy gasp of Will admitting he needs help with his egg laying tonight, barely passing Parv's ears. He smirks and then as the Lumien before him moans like the girlfriend he once had in uni who sounded like a pornstar. He watches curiously as he sees a slick gush around a round smooth object and he blinks.

"Strife-?"

Parv recieves a pant in return for an answer and it doesn't ease his confusion, nor his worry. As he watches Strife push gently and oh fuck thats an egg. Like a goose would lay size egg, and it was halfway covered in Strife's green glowing slick that looks and smells like it shouldn't be good but damn it begs to differ.

"Is... Is that-?"

"Oh, fuck Alex- take it!"

Being suddenly told what to do Parv in his slightly panicked state reaches into the mass of swirling and trailing tentacles and cilia. Hearing Will nearly sceam at how good his hand feels, and how he needs to pry the egg from the mans groin.

"That's a bloody egg! The size of a goose egg!"

"YES _PARV_! fuck! I lay eggs every other month! Yes I'm still a guy! No I'm not abnormal for my race!"

"Damn thats hot Strife..."

After a soft moment of pantng Will looks at him covered in sweat, slick and Parv's hand still in his junk and admits dumbly.

"Huh?"

"I said, It's hot, you laying eggs and moaning like a pornstar..."

"What? You're screwing with me."

"No I'm not, I mean if I were your eggs would probably be the size of my head."

At the comment Will laughs weakly with a soft moan and comes again tipping his head back as Alex, and his tentacles gently coax the egg from his body.

"They wouldn't be, they'd just be fertilized- oh _fuck_ touch there again!"

Parv for his part gently pries into the slit and gets an almost obscene moan from Will who flushes green darkly. As they lock eyes Parv manages to slip the egg from his apparent lover? He's not too sure and doesn't want to say anything as Will seems kinda indesposed at the moment.

Watching the egg glisten as he pries it from the tentacles parv looks down and realizes he's aching to have a few minutes alone and he flushes as he notices the clutch of five eggs next to Will in one of his old hoodies.

"That's where it went?" "Hmm? Oh- I- I uhhh i took it yesterday, sorry. You just- you're comforting and i needed a soft thing for them to stay on as I did this..."

Parv grins wickedly and asks with a playful glint in his eye.

"So how do Lumien's reproduce Strifey?"

"I- hah oh fuck- last two thank fuck. I uhm- what was the question?"

Tutting softly at Will being distracted by the eggs within him shifting to get out and repeats with added dramatic flare and a purr in his voice.

"I said, Dear... How do Lumien's reproduce?"

Strife flushes and as Parv gently aquaints himself with the tentacles and cilia once more he watches as Will slipps back into the waves of pleasure. The second to last egg a little larger than the others but with a few more orgasms and a deft hand of parv's it slips out along with the final one.

"You still haven't told me how your species reproduces William..."

Will sighs and squirms as Alex gently sets his final two eggs in the basket and tenderly gasps as he feels the tentacles gripping parv's fingers and slicing his hand up.

"Oh- Okay- hah please, we re- reprodu-ce by o-orgasming on our clutch, or hah a female, or human male. They shoot their sperm on them..."

With a lovely little smirk parv kisses one of those pulsing glowy freckle spots and earns a loud moan. Quietly he undoes his trousers and tugs off his shirt as well, all the while kissing the glowing bright spots all over the very naked Will.

"I'm gonna- gonna give you- Some things- to worry about then Will."

As Alex tugs at his prick slicking himself with Will's slick he moans, quite quickly coming over his fist in spurts. As his semen dribbles down his hand he gives will a smirk and slips his left hand through the combined slick and cum. Gently wiping it on each egg and watchng Will's eyes grow as he gives the duo more to worry about than themselves.

"You don't know how many months I've been waiting for you to do that Alex... That was _obscene and gorgeous_..."


End file.
